


Bionically Linked

by ComicsCorner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biocomponent Love, Biotech Link up, F/M, Linked Biotics, Physical Pleasure, Secret love, Seems to be more McCree/Symmetra post on this site, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicsCorner/pseuds/ComicsCorner
Summary: Symmccree one shot: Satya convinces Jesse McCree to link his bionic arm to her own in order to unlock a door that their metallic appendages cannot reach. The experience is intense and painful but reveals more than expected.





	Bionically Linked

Satya Vaswani had always loved snow, had always been fascinated by it even at a young age. Constantly drawing pictures and cutting her own designs out of paper which filled her room in Vishkar. The paper decorations were the only personalized items that she had in her childhood, the one things that gave her an identity and made her feel like a normal child. Her mind wandered, allowing her gaze to watch the snow from inside her warm bed. The sound of heat coming through the vents produced a soft humming which easily put the mind at rest and engulfed the room in security.

"Beautiful day for a walk." A gruff voice sounded next to Satya.

She sat up looking over to her left side. Jesse McCree was just beginning to rub the sleep from his eyes to look at Satya who couldn't agree more with his idea on how to spend their afternoon. "Indeed." Her hands adjusted the tangled straps of her ice blue night dress. She always appeared fragile to Jesse, there were moments when he was even afraid that she might shatter. But it would only take a moment for him to remember that she's flesh and bone, same as him. No need to be afraid to apply a little pressure. "Good morning." Her soothing voice greeted him with a smile.

"Mornin, Satya." He had the most beautiful smile. Satya thought back to when she had first met Jess he didn't smile much in his Blackwatch days. Mostly on account of Reyes and his increased paranoia. But those days were long behind him. "I was dreaming about your touch." That comment and the way he said it gave Satya butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh?" She asked, tilting her head playfully. Her hand rested against the side of his gorgeous face. "Is that so?" Her body propped up beside him so that she could gaze at him.

"Yeah." His spin shivered when her fingers glided through his hair. "Missed the real thing." The feeling of his right hand against her back gave her goosebumps that seemed to weave even to her bionic arm.

"I'm all yours." The feeling of her kiss was soft against Jesse's own rough skin. Satya could feel the past on his body and could see the pain in his eyes. There were days when he would want to tell her everything, but only bits and pieces were shared. Satya halted McCree's advances for a moment as a long-awaited desire finally presented an opportunity. "I want to try something new." She said to him with excitement in her voice. A sense of uneasiness washed over Jesse when he watched Satya reach into her side drawer and pull out a connection cable. Now the cowboy knew that he was in trouble.

"Oh boy, I don't think I'm gonna like this." Jesse chuckled, sleeking back when Satya crawled toward him like a wild animal waiting to pounce.

"Trust me." She replied. "I've read about specific bionic replacements being able to tap into others. Apparently, they are supposed to open an entirely new experience."

Jesse cocked an eyebrow in suspicion. "What kinda experience?" He had never done anything like this before. Thinking back, he had read about this concept a few times himself. The process was only heard of to transfer information between specific individuals, particularly government officials and Omnics. Jess wasn't entirely sure what he was getting himself into, neither of them knew if there would be risk involved.

Satya mimicked his expression as her lips curled, she had already linked the cable into her bionic and now sat waiting for her partner to make a decision. "Aren't you at all curious?" In all honesty, he was. Their bionics are the one parts of their bodies that made them feel that they couldn't touch one another, maybe this would be the one time that their bionic souls could communicate. After a moment of silence, Jesse took the cable and synced it into his arm. A wave of pleasure instantly ran through the two of them only moments later, both had to catch their breath at first.

"Wow." He gasped looking up to Satya in amazement as the surge ran through his body. Their hearts were racing when their lips met again Satya's hands grazed over Jesse's body. His grip was rough on her tiny form when he pulled her into his lap, the architects long, lovely legs secured themselves around his waist. Jesse couldn't tell why everything felt frantic inside of him, was it just an adrenalin spike on account of the link up or just their own emotional passion? Either way, they were enjoying every moment of it. Satya's breathtaking eyes made Jesse's entire nervous system want to spontaneously shut down. Her irises gave a presence of security and danger that he found intoxicating. The architects clutch on her lover's shoulder tightened when his own hands shifted to her thighs. The cowboys trembling was impossible for her not to notice, mainly because she was experiencing the same thing. The pairs new experience was overtaking them. Satya caught her breathing when Jess eventually just laid with her in silence, face to face and their bionic fingers intertwined.

"What do you feel?" Satya asked in a whisper, her beautiful eyes still closed. Curiosity had always been Satya's ambition in life, to feed her curiosity. And this moment…..this wonderful feeling was teaching them both something.

Jesse had to try and clear his mind, the sensation was overwhelming, making him lose a sense of realism and experience a whole other realm of emotions. "I feel… strange, but…good. It's like I have two heartbeats."

"We're linked to more than just our bionics." She explained in a low voice to keep the serenity at the moment. "The souls of our prosthetics are finally coming together in unison."

Jesse could definitely feel his arm weaving through every single active system, making his entire body come alive."What do you feel?" Now it was his turn to show his curiosity.

Satya thought of the best way to clarify. "Warm…. outside myself." Neither knew how to properly explain the sensation they were both experiencing, it just felt right. It felt as though metal and flesh were now purely symbiotic between one another and lived in complete harmony. This entire moment was beyond themselves and no one could take it away from them. This place was all their own. What Satya was feeling was her entire goal in life, to achieve perfect serenity and peace for all humanity. This dream seemed even more close in her grasp until a sharp buzzing pain began to run through her circuitry. Painfilled groans escaped her lips as her tiny form tensed tightly. "Jesse….."

"Satya?...Ahhhh." Jesse was cut off by the same exact pain that shot through his system. A sharp buzz that ran through his forearm and stretched out to his fingers. Jesse shot up frantically in pain and pulled the cable out of Satya's arm. His chest heaved and his mind raced, trying to shake the buzzing discomfort from his circuitry. He was used to the sense of phantom pain, but that was entirely something else. "What the hell was that?" He asked still out of breath. Satya appeared as stunned as him.

"Bionic feedback." She replied as she sat up, tracing her bionic fingers against Jesse's forearm then removed the cable. "It would appear that our tech is not as compatible with one another as I had assumed."

"That's what caused the numbness?" Jess wasn't sure if he'd want to do that again. Sure, the entire thing had left him breathless, but that pain was something else entirely as if they were rejecting one another.

"Don't worry." Leaning her weight on her love and running her hand against Jesse's shoulder in an effort to relax and reassure him. "Next time I'll work out the kinks before we try it again."

Jess looked at her in shock for a moment. "Next time?" He asked, his voice kind of hoarse. He had to admit that he was pretty surprised to hear her say that. "You wanna try that again?"

The architect jumped up from her sitting position to tower over the Cowboy. "Of course." She giggled with excitement. "My implant is much more advanced than yours, which means I'll have to take the tech into accounted to better the link up." She teased him by sounding so proud as if she was showing off her advanced biotic, compared to his which both admited was special in its own right. Jess couldn't help but chuckle as he pulled Satya down and close to him. They laid back down again, letting the numbness fade away from their systems. "Who did your hardware again?" She didn't get a response right away Jess was occupied by looking for his cigar case in his side drawer.

"Nother time, Darlin." Jess replied securing his good arm around Satya's shoulder while her head rested against his. Maybe trying that link up again wouldn't be too crazy, they'd just have to get it right next time. Jess rooted for the lighter he kept in his pillowcase and quickly lit the cigar once he found it. Satya glared at him, looking very unamused.

"I thought we discussed no smoking indoors."

Jess chuckled down at her, smoke escaped his lips. Satya had never approved of his smoking in general and he had cut back in recent years. "We did, but I-" Vaswani cut him off when she retracted the cigar from his lips, rested it between hers, took in a long drag and surprisingly and elegantly blew it back out into the air again with such ease. McCree couldn't believe his eyes."You.....you don't smoke." McCree fumbled over his words at first.

Satya only grined at him with her devious and loving eyes. "I don't." Was all she said on the matter before placing the cigar back into Jesse's mouth. This remarkable woman is incredible. There had never been a time when she couldn't surprise him, there are so many layers to Satya Vaswani that no one would think about at first glance. "How is the pain?" She enquired. It had always been a frustration in their relationship not being able to touch one another with their dominant hands and flesh against metal was even more unreal. It felt so cold and raw, uncomfortable and unnormal. This link-up had been the closest they've gotten to an actual physical connection between their bionics. It was real, loving and tangible.

"Gone now, Darlin." He answers, putting the cigar out in an ashtray on his side table. Satya always loved when he called her this and with his southern accent made the act even more endearing. Satya's eyes grew heavy when she looked out to the snow-covered buildings and the heat from the vents secured her in warmth and protection just like the man who held her close.

Satya breathed the air of the snow crisp city deeply the moment her fur boots stepped outside. It was peaceful out here, far from any industrial or crowded city streets which is just what the couple needed. Nainital was beautiful this time of year, peaceful and far from their responsibilities, it wouldn't be much longer until Overwatch would be calling for them to come back, there was still work to be done. Satya wore a long deep blue coat cape reaching just below her knees, McCree worse something similar, the grey tone complemented her blue. Satya's head was wrapped in a light grey hijab. It was funny how the two of them would always glove their bionic hands even though this temperature of cold couldn't hurt them. "Ma'am?" McCree stretched out his right arm for Satya to take, she smiled towards his chivalry.

"Thank you, sir." The sky was a fair shade of blue, almost no clouds in sight. Nainital was a fair distance from Satya's home in Hyderabad. She was determined to stay far away from that area, too many bad memories and too large of a Viskarh presence in the rea, just showing her face would result in her being arrested. Thoughts of her long-forgotten family crawled into the architect's mind. It was strange to be thinking of them after all this time.

Satya hadn't thought of going out to search for her mother. Vishkar didn't allow her to have any close relations to anyone not affiliated with their own corporation. This resulted in Satya having very few friends and romantic entanglements were next to impossible. Being obligated to something like that wasn't one of Satya's main priorities at the time. Vishkar would never have let one of their own students to associate with Overwatch let alone start a love affair with one of their agents. But Satya had disowned Vishkar, it hadn't been easy but she pulled through. "Whatcha thinkin about?"

Satya didn't want to hide her past from Jesse. She had already told him about the death of her father and younger sister and how her mother had given her to Vishkar so that they could provide her with a future. "My mother." She shook her head, clutching Jesse's right arm tightly. She shouldn't have said anything, should have lied instead of ruining the occasion. "The moment has passed."

Jesse's voice softened to the woman next to him. "Satya…."

"It's ok Jesse." Her tone reflected his own now. "I know why she had to give me up to Vishkar. I will not hold that against her." Jesse could never understand why Satya never resented her mother for what she had done. Handing her over to Vishkar because she believed that her own daughter was cursed as if something was very wrong with her. Satya's brother would be only a few years younger than her now, but all grown up. Her mother must have now been close to her 60s. Jesse didn't think much of his family on his path from outlaw, hero, and back to outlaw again. He did his very best to forget them. The cool afternoon air hadn't prevented too many citizens from remaining indoors and enjoying the beautiful day. The reassurance that no one knew who they were made their defenses lower to a more comfortable setting. They were only a block away from a tea shop that Satya had discovered a few days ago. "I'm sorry about this morning." She said quickly when they turned another corner, she hid her face in embracement. "I made you uncomfortable with that linkup….I only thought that you would have enjoyed it."

"Who says I didn't?" The way he looked at her convinced Satya that she hadn't caused him any torment. Knowing this allowed her racing heart to return to normal speed. "In fact, I'm more than willing to…" Jesse's words trailed off when Satya suddenly walked away from him to stare up at the sky. "Oh boy." Jesse muttered. He made his way over to where she now stood and gazed up to the sky with her, not disturbing her concentration.

It seemed that Satya had only just then become aware that Jesse was standing next to her, it was as if she had not expected to see him at all. "I thought that it was going to snow." Jesse only nodded understanding her and turned his head up toward the sky.

"Looks like it don't it?" This sudden act of dismissal may have come off as rude to some, but McCree knew the truth. On a few occasions, Satya had tuned out a conversation to attend to a small detail that either fascinated or annoyed her.

"You'd be open to trying again?" Satya asked, proving that she had been paying attention despite her detour.

"We might not be biconically compatible, but I can't think of a better person to fix that problem." Satya blushed brightly, taking his fleshed hand in hers and placing her lips against his knuckles. Satya was beyond grateful for his love and his strong confidence in her abilities.

"You have a very strong adherence, don't you?" She asked, flicking the brim of his hat flirtatiously.

Jess pulled her close to him, his left hand clutching hers and his right rested against her warm cheek. "It's something I've gotten better at in recent years." He stood in awe of her. "You look beautiful in the snow." It was as if the universe had heard him say those exact words and decided to take hold of the moment. Both looked up to the sky when snow began to slowly fall around them, leaving bright snowflakes on their clothes and hair..

"Jesse." Satya giggled placing a kiss on his cheek. There had been moments in Satya's life when she had doubted humanities ability to thrive through times of terror and oppression, but then Satya would often be reminded that people such as herself and Jesse McCree were ones of many who continued to fight for what the world could be. And that spark of hope pushed her forward. The world is like their bionic link, strange and painful when not taken care of, but perhaps with the right amount of work and love it could come together to form something incredible.


End file.
